the next generation of inuyasha!
by Serenity Dragon
Summary: inuyasha'a daughter gets set into the well and it's up to him to save her or kagoma will eat him alive! i own nothing in this story nothing!


One average summer day the day after school let out Alala was planning  
what she was going to do this summer in her journal.  
April 1, 2010  
Dear me,  
I am like so happy that school let out I was about to blow up if I had to  
go to school one more day. This year all the usual people sighed my year  
book Kate, Brake, Elly the usual. So this summer I will go do what I always  
do. Stay home and watch TV all day maybe some movies and bladebiking here  
and there. Well mostly TV.  
That same day Inuyasha came to visit Kagoma one more time but know nothing  
about his daughter (he knew she existed of course.) then once he got there  
they were attached by a flock of bird demons. In a desperate attempted to  
save his daughter Inuyasha gave her the jewel and flung her in the well.  
And the story begins now!!  
  
"Were am I" Alala arose from the well noticing the sparkling sphere around  
her neck. "Hello, Hello, Heeelllooooo." Alala stayed quite so she could  
hear. She got out her cell phone and listened for the dial tone. Nothing.  
"Oh no this chip piece of crap don't work out here. Well, maybe there  
might be a pay phone around here, good thing I have money."  
Later Alala got very hungry so she looked for a place to eat.  
"Well forget the phone right now, I'm hungry! May be their is a Burger King  
around here." She took off her back pack and got out a lunchale. "God  
damnmit it's to quite out here no cars or planes."  
Alala sat pouting for awhile before she smelt some thing weird.  
"Hay, may be that's something!" After walking for what seemed like forever  
she came across a what seemed like a nice quiet village. Man the houses  
look like the kind in my social studies text book. She walked in the  
village. "Hay, any one got a pay phone or something I could barrow I need  
to call someone." But every one just starred at her. Man all these damn  
people are all like 'Hey, you must be form planet oogabooga or something.'  
Then she herd some people talking about her being a witch. "those people  
need to get with the program." "excuse me" a voice said from behind her.  
He garbed her by the arm and brought her to a stage in the middle of town.  
"Dude, like what is your problem." The man yelled to the crowd, "the witch  
we have been looking for has finally came." "What the" Alala was confided  
"Dude, I'm not a witch." The man was angry "see only a witch would say thy  
is not a witch." "oh brother *sigh* yes you fond me out didn't you" she  
said in a high pitch voice "I am a witch, so heed my word leave me be  
before I cast a spell on you and eat you for lunch." She heard screaming  
and soon the street was empty. "wow that worked good (." She started  
dancing and singing "I'm cool I'm cool" "what are you doing." She spun  
around to her suprise it was a boy about her age.  
"hay boy, I'm dancing here so go do whatever boys arond here do and leave  
me alone." Said Alala.  
"you look like your making a fool of yourself"  
"well who asked you"  
"no one"  
"what kind of answer is that"  
"not a very good one seeing how you reacted."  
Alala was getting really mad at this dude here. "what's your name"  
"who may I ask wants to know." She looked at him blankly, 'what kind of  
answer is that' "What?" the strange dude asked "just tell me your name!"  
"it's Tazz."  
"well Tazz, what are you doing here, and were is here."  
"I was going to ask you the same question"  
"what the were is here part or the what are you doing here part." "both"  
"well gees we're both lost" she let out a sigh and started walking away  
"you coming" "I suppose so"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
wham! Pow! Splate!  
"that's the last one"  
"Inuyasha were is Alala"  
"who"  
"Alala you know"  
"oh, her I don't know she is your daughter"  
"no she is our"  
"well"  
"INUYASHA!"  
"I gave her the jewel and put her the well and I gust did something very  
bad right"  
"oh yes you did"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
"oh I know were we are now" Tazz sounded exited.  
"were" Alala asked.  
"I don't know I just wanted to cheer you up."  
"well this is just peachy"  
"peachy?"  
"it means good"  
he looked confused.  
"gust forget it, it's get dark shall we make camp?"  
"ya, I gees."  
After 5 hours they had two poorly built tents. So, they both crawled  
in and leaded down.  
"night Alala"  
"ya what ever."  
POW!  
The two tents collapsed.  
"well it couldn't get any worse than this."  
Just then it started to rain.  
"you just had to say it didn't you"  
"what"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
"INUYASHA!" Kagoma yelled  
"Kagoma calm down will find her in the morning."  
"but she'll never last out there."  
"you did."  
"I know but I was the reincarnation of a priestess."  
"maybe she'll make friends."  
"you better hope."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
The next morning Alala and Tazz got up all wet.  
"why did you say it" Alala said.  
"say what?"  
"and it couldn't get any worst."  
Then it started poring, again. Alala looked at Tazz  
"what, don't look at me"  
"oh just shut up and come on."  
"you know you really need to work on that temper of yours."  
"shut up hey"  
"what"  
"I smell smoke, maybe it's a barbecue, come on."  
"a barbe what"  
"just come on."  
After walking of like forever they came upon a village on fire.  
"look" Tazz said.  
"at what"  
"that"  
"what"  
"demon"  
"were!"  
"there!"  
He pointed at a fire breathing demon.  
"oh that.......... AAAAA! What is that"  
"it's a fire breathing demon monster! What's it look like!"  
"oh just shut..."  
her sentence was cut short by a loud roar.  
"you have the Jewel give it to me! Or die"  
Alala took the Jewel off and looked at it  
"this stupid thing ya you could have it."  
She about to throw it then Tazz yelled "wait!"  
"why it's just a piece of crap"  
"no it's not just a piece of crap" Tazz yelled "that piece of crap can make  
any demon like a million-billion times stranger how did you get it" Tazz  
was like freaking out about it.  
"well my so called dad gave it to me (with out thinking of course but non  
the less.)"  
"ROAR!" the demon looked quite mad. "give me the Jewel or die"  
"let me think about it" Alala said "no, why give it to you when I could  
sell it"  
"SELL IT" Tazz said with alarm "NO DON'T SELL GIVE IT TO ME!"  
"why would I give it to you"  
"you have no use for it"  
"like ya I'm going to sell it you know for money!"  
"fine if you won't hand it over I'll force it out of you!"  
"in your dreams" Alala put it in her mouth and pretended to swallow it.  
Then she grinned.  
"Noooooooooooooo" Tazz yelled as he fell to the ground. "no no no no no no  
no no noooooooo." he pounded the ground with his fist. Alala looked at  
like he was crease.  
"I will get my revenge on you Alala"  
"what" Alala was confused  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he leaped at her. Right before he was about to punch she  
ducked. He flew over her a little and, WAM, she head butted him right in  
the stomach. Tazz went flying throw the air and landed right by the fire  
breathing demon. "are you done bickering yet" the demon yelled, "if you are  
then give me the Jewel." "didn't you see I swallowed it."  
"no" said the demon "it's still in your mouth"  
"ya, you must be smarter than you look"  
Just then she saw a golden arrow fly right throw the demon's belly, then  
next thing he know it was on the ground, dead.  
"why hello" something with an English ascent said from on top of the dead  
carcass, it was a gray dog. "why hello" it said again, "it looks like you  
are having a bit of a quarrel there, hope you didn't mind me helping there  
lass." "you can talk!" Tazz yell wail getting up "I never met a dog who  
could talk, what kind of demon are you." "well" he began "I'm a demon  
there my fine lad and my name is Zoe and I my self have ever met a half  
demon there either"  
"watch it doggy"  
"what it is only the truth"  
"I see your having a bit of a quarrel there" Alala said mocking Zoe.  
"that is not funny not funny at tall."  
"ya, what ever come on Alala we must go, follow me."  
"Tazz, I'm a leader not a follower."  
"just shut your yap trap and come on."  
"I don't have to listen to the likes of you ya know I'm going this way."  
She spun around and walk in the other direction.  
"hay what for me lass" yelled Zoe running after her.  
"how come I'm the one who always gets left behind." He turned around and  
ran after them.  
Three days later they came upon yet another village. But this time it  
was covered in blood and dead bodies.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
"Kagoma," Inuyasha yell, "I finished clearing the ruble."  
"good now go get her and bring her back." Kagoma said.  
"o.k. o.k"  
"NOW" Kagoma then pushed him down the well. "you better bring her back  
Inuyasha!!"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
"Who could have done such a thing." Tazz looked at Alala.  
"we must go and look for survivors." Alala told Tazz and there new  
companion, Zoe.  
"what no way we can't go there it might be cursed." Tazz said.  
"what is the little baby scared" Zoe mocked  
"I'm not scared"  
"well come on then"  
"right" he then clenched his fists and started to walk slowly down the hill  
after Alala and Zoe.  
"There must be a reason for someone to do this" Alala just then saw a  
kid in a black robe run in between to huts. "hay you! Stop!" she ran down  
after him. "Alala were are you going" Tazz and Zoe said chasing after her.  
Alala then came to a dead end when the man grabbed her jacket and pulled  
the jewel off her neck. Alala then grabbed the jewel and pulled as hard as  
she could the jewel then broke in two then the man grabbed a half of it and  
fly into the air and vanished into the darkness of the night.  
"what happened" Zoe said wile trying to catch his breath  
"he took half of the jewel"  
"ya right first you told me you swallowed it now you say he took it well  
I'm not falling for it this time." Tazz said  
"fist of all I never said I swallowed it you just jumped to conclusions  
and he only stool half, see" she held it up so he could see. Tazz's face  
turned white and he fell to the ground.  
"Tazz are you O.K."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
"Alala are you there" Inuyasha popped his head out the well "hello  
Alala were are you." He got out the well and sniffed the air "that's funny  
I don't smell her" he swallowed hard "Kagoma is go'na kill me I gess I will  
need so help on this one."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
"Tazz, Tazz wake up Tazz" Alala said.  
"what happened" Tazz answered  
"you fainted"  
"I just had a bad dream it was about you and you lost the jewel"  
"well it wasn't a dream I did lose half of it"  
"oh" then he fell and fainted again.  
"so what shod we do with him" aced Zoe  
"we could leave him here"  
"no we better take him"  
"ya I gess your right."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
After going from village to village getting lost going back to those  
villages and finally asking for directions he was here, a little house on a  
mountain side ya a average house. "well I gess this is it" Inuyasha said.  
He walked up to the front door, Knock! Knock!, he stopped. 'wait a minute  
if I didn't knock then who did?' the door then slid open and he saw two  
tinny identical girls standing there. "hi we heared you" said one "so we  
knockted for you" said the other. Then a lady came up behind them  
"Inuyasha?" she asked. 'what how did she know my name?' he then took a  
closer look, "Sango!" he yelled back.  
"ya that's me" she said.  
"hi I haven 't seen you sense we but the jewel together"  
"ya"  
"hay Sango two questions, who are they," he pointed at the girls "and were  
is Meroku?"  
"well I'm right here" said a voice of a man turning a corner so he could  
face the dog demon.  
"Meroku?"  
"yep, that's me"  
"so your next question was who are these guys?" Sango said pointing at the  
twins. "well there our lovely daughters, this is Zowy and this is Ray."  
"how can you tell the difference, I mean they look exactly alike" Inuyasha  
said.  
"it's a parent thing" said Meroku.  
"oh" Inuyasha said.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
Well Alala is in front (as usual) and Tazz was still mad about the  
jewel.  
"hay look at that" Zoe leaped up yelling. "look, look, look, there, there,  
there"  
"oooooooooooooo" Alala said with big eyes.  
It was a giant monument of a man with the sun as his hallow.  
"wow, big statue" Tazz mocked not paying attention to it.  
"lets go see it up close" Alala said suggested. "I bet it's giant"  
So they all ran down the hill to see how big it is. At the gate to the  
city they met a man. "well hello there little ones you look tiered where  
are your parents?" said the man he wasn't very tall nor short more like  
average. "there not with us were travailing alone" Alala said "well that's  
nice how about you kids come to stay with me for awhile"  
"that will be wonderful Mr......... who are you" Zoe spoke up.  
"wow, a dog that can talk you must be special, oh pardon me I'm Vincent and  
you are"  
"well I'm Alala he's Tazz and the dog's Zoe"  
They followed the man to his house as they walked they noticed lots  
of signs saying things like "keep out", "beware", "the end is near" and  
crud like that.  
"sorry for the mess" Vincent said as he opened the door. Dust flue up and  
they started to all gag. "I don't have much money, so why did you come  
here"  
"something very important to us has been stolen" Tazz yelled so loud the  
roof shook.  
"was the one who took it a kid in a black robe?" Vincent asked  
"ya, how'd you know!" Alala was surprised that he know him.  
"yes he comes here often to try and steal stuff but we always chase him out  
and he keeps coming back. His name is Keclon The little kid is a little out  
there in the upper story if you know what I mean. He should be here any  
minuet."  
About an hour later there he was trying to steal a candle from a lady  
a few houses down. She cased him out with a broom.  
"hay little dude come here" Alala yelled at him  
"AAAAAAAAAAA" he let out a high pitch scream and ran.  
They ran after him.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
"Shippo! Come see." Sango said in there back yard.  
A little fox demon popped his head out of the bushes  
"Inuyasha!" it was a much older than he remembered Shippo.  
"hay Shippo haven't seen you in a long time" Inuyasha said.  
"Shippo" Meroku said "can you watch Zowy and Ray for us"  
"Sure"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
"Wait little dude!" Alala screamed running after him.  
He ran over two hills, threw a pond, up six trees, and probably stayed  
eight yards in front of them the whole time.  
"Man that dude can haul but!" Alala yelled trying to keep up.  
"mawhahahahaha you'll never catch me" Keclon yelled out.  
Then POW! he ran into a tree and landed flat on the ground.  
"we got you" Tazz said out of breath "now give me the jewel if you ever  
what to see the sun again"  
"who are you?" Keclon was confused, "did I take something from you, if I  
did it wasn't me"  
"that makes no sense" Zoe argued.  
"it doesn't, since when?"  
"since always! Ya stupid kid" Alala yelled.  
"really?"  
"SHUTUP we're getting off the subject." Tazz screamed.  
"who are you?"  
"tell me where the jewel is or I'll chop off your head!"  
he didn't answer.  
"ANSER ME!!!!!!" Tazz yelled shaking Keclon.  
"oh, you were talking to me, sorry" he said "so what were we talking about  
again?"  
"tell me were the jewel is or else"  
"or else what?"  
"we're gona' make you watch educational television in till you die!!!"  
Alala yell "mwahahaha"  
"noooooooooooooooo!" Keclon yelled. He paused. "what's educational  
television?"  
"well its like............"  
"SHUT UP!!! TELL ME WERE THE JEWEL IS OR I'LL EAT YOUR SOUL!! AND DOOM YOU  
TO ALL ETERNITY IN HELL!!!" Tazz yelled eyes red with furry.  
"oh I don't have it I gave it to those nice kitty people that wanted it  
they said that I could have this funny mirror thing. They saw it takes you  
to any diminution you want." he said happily.  
"WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!!" then he blacked out again.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
"so Inuyasha," Meroku said "what do you need our help with?"  
"well I need help finding my daughter...." He said without thinking of what  
he said.  
"YOUR WHAT!!!" Sango yelled.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
"hello Mr. Tazz are can you hear me if you can't nod once if you can't nod  
two times." 


End file.
